GhostTron
GhostTron is the eighteenth episode of the show, Spongeorama. Transcript opens with SpongeBob and Squidward walking Squidward: We have seen a lot in New Bikini Bottom what else is there? SpongeBob: Breadwinners hasn't been cancelled yet and Squidward stand next to the ruins of a boat SpongeBob: Apparently only ducks watch the show and the intro summoned spirits in the year 2919 Voice: It sure did SpongeBob: Who said that? Voice: I did and Squidward run home green glow stops them at their tracks ghost robot comes out of the glow Flying DutchTron: Who dares interrupt the flying dutchtron it better not be people from some famous tv show on KTV again parents from The SquarePants Family appear out off a blue glow Mother SquarePants: Oops wrong show, sorry kids! parents leave Flying DutchTron: Are you from KTV? and Squidward think Squidward: What's it to ya’? Flying DutchTron: Well it's just that and Squidward left Flying DutchTron: Oh?! and Squidward join the rest of the crew SpongeBob: We interrupted some? Oh cartoons! sits on the floor NickTron Guy: Up next it is The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star SpongeBob: Wow Patrick really did something when I left Angel: Actually, it turns out that I was wrong. We have plenty of room for too-stupid-to-live types. Patrick: I have 15 minutes to LIVE! Angel: Yep. Patrick: I know what to do. (Patrick reaches into fridge.) Patrick: MAYO! (What a twist!) SpongeBob: What the Bleep Well I forgot what I was going to say well back to work Eugene The Cheap: That's my boy… bastard watching cartoons is in the kitchen with Blender by the grill Blender: That guy who insulted you can bite my shiny metal blade SpongeBob: You need to stop letting people bite your blade Blender: Yeah but then I wouldn't be getting followers on that college alumni website SpongeBob: You didn't tell me you had an alumni page Blender: BITE MY Bleep METAL BLADE gets out his laptop and goes onto his alumni page SpongeBob: I don't feel like biting blades today followers go from 5,999 to 5,998 Blender: Noooooo! When did I have 5,999 followers? SpongeBob: I don't know? Blender: Well I do I went viral after college for making people bite my blade SpongeBob: Oh. I wish Jars had an alumni website. Krabby Patty is finished but there is some kind of green goo in the middle of it Blender: Oh another job well done well…. BUT HEY HEY WHAT THE HELL WHY IS THERE GREEN GOO IN THE KRABBY PATTY SpongeBob: I don’t know this has never happened before Blender: SpongeBob I am a Blender if you put it inside me and press the go button we can find out what happened? SpongeBob: Okay! puts the Krabby Patty inside Blender and presses go Blender: Hmm it seems like there is some DutchTron goo inside the patty from… minutes later Blender: From… YOU! SpongeBob: What?! Blender: Sorry SpongeBob we have sponge dna in the goo SpongeBob: But how? Blender: Did you interact with a ghost recently? gets out a notebook with the front cover saying “Creepypasta ideas” SpongeBob: Well yeah but so did Squidward we both interacted with the go out SpongeBob: FLYING DUTCHTRON!!!! K puts the lights back on SpongeTron K: Sorry! Blender: Damnit the creepypasta idea was already taken zooms out to Squidward at the cash register with a robot customer Squidward: And here is your change kind sir Robot: Thank you! shakes hands with the robot and green goo gets on his hand Robot: You trying to kill us ghost tron is confused Squidward: Ghost tron is that some insult!!! to Blender talking to SpongeBob and Squidward about the Ghost Tron incident Blender: And that is what happened at Ghost Tron 2919!! All copyrighted by the Creepypasta company 3016 copyright symbol SpongeBob: Wow! Squidward: So is there anyway to stop this Voice: No! Squidward: Who said that? Voice: I did green glow appears ghost robot comes out of the glow Flying DutchTron: Horror is here and horror is there I suck at making poems! Flying DutchTron summons spider robots and they crawl up on top of both of them SpongeBob: Blender do something! gets out a ray gun and constantly shoots the Flying DutchTron fails but ends up giving him a seizure Blender: Now that should stop the curse he put on ya’ SpongeBob: But we still have some time left Blender: Okay why not I show you more about my college alumni page Squidward: Yawn! end Category:Spongeorama Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:ElectroElf Category:Percyblu Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Spongeorama Category:2016